


Simple Man

by RickGrimesLover1010



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 02:37:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6593296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RickGrimesLover1010/pseuds/RickGrimesLover1010





	1. Chapter 1

Daryl had been a single father after his ex landed herself in prison for drugs and having Judith taken from her. He inherited his parents house after they passed as it was originally left to Merle but he signed it over as he was in and out of jail. Everyone in town _knew_ who the Dixons were because of Merle. 

Daryl sat at the desk just like his father used to. Door open, screen door locked (for Judiths safety), windows open, a ice cold beer and his paperwork laid out in front of him. He had a few more papers go over.look as he was now in charge of the business because Merle couldn't be trusted to show whether is was drugs alcohol or jail. 

As he was looking hard at the paperwork he felt his _very impatient_ daughter staring at him. 

"Daddy?" He heard her sweet voice. 

"Yes, Judy-Bug?" He mumbled, holding the piece of paper up. 

"Daddy, you said youd throw softball with me to help me the best girl on the team.."

"You already are the best girl. You're my little ass kicker."

"Daddy.." Judith sternly yet sweetly said. 

Daryl put his paper down then looked at his little girl. 

"You promised"

"I did promise you. Give me just a minute and we will go."

Judith sighed as she turned on her heels, walking to the chair as she sat, staring out the window quietly. 

After a few moments, Daryl put the papers up and threw his t-shirt on, along with his shoes. 

"Hey, ass-kicker. Still wanna go?" He smiled sweetly. 

"Duh daddy"

Daryl chuckled as he helped his young 7 year old girl put her cleats on as he grabbed the accessories. He followed her outside, locking the door then they walked to the truck. He put the equipment in the bed of the truck As he helped her in the truck. 

"Seat belt" he sternly said, as he did every time they got in the truck. 

"But daddy, you don't wear one." She innocently protested. 

"My truck. My kid. My rules" 

Judith rolled her eyes, buckling up and looked at him.

"Ugh, Judy, aint you tired of that song? We listen to it _all_ the time. Billy Ray is gon' make my ears bleed.." He teased. 

"Your truck, my music" a Judith giggled 

"You been 'round yer uncle too much" He laughed as he rolled the windows down.

"I'm _your_ kid.." she smiled. 

"That your are. I's just gon assume that's a compliment", he smirked as he let Judith turn on _Achy Breaky Heart_ , for the thousandth time. 

As he drove off, he smiled at his little girl singing along, knowing that he'd give her the moon and the stars to make her happy.


	2. Chapter 2

By the time they reached the ball field, he could have sworn that Judith replayed that damn song about 15 times. Judith reached up to replay the song and Daryl quickly turned the radio off. 

"Daddy.." Judith begged 

"No"

"But daddy. I'm your little princess" she faintly smiled while giving him her puppy dog look.

"No. I can't listen to it again"

"But daddy!"

"Damn it Judith. Enough. C'Mon. Let's go practice 'fore it gets too dark" he sternly said as he turned the truck off. 

Quickly, Judith unbuckled jumping out of the truck as Daryl followed, grabbing the equipment. 

"Hurry up, Daddy!"

"Alright, alright."

Daryl ran up to Judith as he followed her up to the diamonds. 

"Well, pick one, _princess_." 

"But they're all taken." Judith pouted. 

"Well, we will wait. Want to get some food?" 

"Can I have a coke?" 

"No. You can have _water_ or _Gatorade_. I ain't letting you get fat like yer Uncle Merle.."

"Daddy! That wasn't nice."

"Yer right. I am sorry"

"Water." She remembered to answer. 

"C'Mon then, squirt"

She ran up and jumped into his arms as they walked to the concession stand.

"Good evening, Daryl. Hi there, pretty girl" Beth smiled. 

"Hey there, Beth. Yer daddy letting you off the leash now?"

"Bethy!!!" Judith squealed.

"Well, long enough for closing. Since that incident 'tween _us_ he's not really let me out til like last week. He's got me locked away like, _Repunzel_ or something."

"Beth, what happened... I... I told you I was sorry. I didn't mean to-" 

"Come on, man. You gonna order somethin or not?"

Daryl quickly turned around to the guy behind him.

"I'll order when I _fuckin_ please, you Prick." Daryl angrily spoke as he then turned to look back at Beth. 

"I.. I took advantage of you and you were drunk Daryl. I have no regrets though.."

"You told me you were.. pregnant. I.. I called for days."

"False alarm"

"Oh.. Okay. Uhm. I need two waters then" Daryl said clearing his throat. 

"She got a game tonight?"

"Just practice. Later Beth" Daryl faintly smiled as he and Judith walked away. 

"Heads up!" A man hollered 

Daryl quickly turned his head, blocking Judith as he caught the baseball with his bare hand.

"Woah! Daddy that was _so_ cool.."

Daryl smiled down at Judith, then looked up to see a tall, muscular man with bright blue eyes and black curly hair walking towards him. 

"I am so sorry. My son.. he gets out of control sometimes."

" 'ts fine. No one was hurt"

"Name's Rick."

"Rick?"

"Rick Grimes, that's my son, Carl.."

"Hmm. Name's Daryl.. Daryl Dixon. 'his my daughter, Judith. "

"It's very nice to meet you" Rick smiled at the younger man. 

"Same here"

"It's nice to meet you, Mr. Grimes." Judith smiled. 

"It's nice to meet you too, sweetie. How old are you? Carl is 8."

"She's 7. She plays softball. Take it that Carl plays baseball?"

"I guess the flying baseball to your head gave it away?" Rick laughed. 

"Well, yea, that'll do it." Daryl smirked then glanced towards the concession stand seeing a Hershel picking Beth up. 

"I was thinking about taking Carl to get some ice cream. Would you two like to join?" 

"Uhhm.." Daryl stuttered. 

"Please Daddy.."

"Thought you wanted to practice?"

"Ice cream vs. Practice. Daddy, I choose ice cream." Judith smiled. 

"Fine." Daryl smiled then went and picked up the softball bag up, not realizing Rick was following him. 

"Dairy queen okay?" 

"Sure, sounds fine" Daryl muttered as he looked back at the concession stand knowing Beth wasn't there.

"Daddy, come om.." Judith smiled grabbing his hand.

Daryl followed in rythm behind Rick and Carl.

"Carl, I'll race ya"

"What do I get when I win?"

"A big 'ol kiss" Judith giggled. 

"Ready..set.. go!" Carl yelled and they both ran against each other. 

"Start lf a beautiful friendship" Rick laughed. 

"She's certainly my kid" Daryl laughed. 

"Maybe you can tell me bout you two?" Rick smiled walking towards his car.

"Nothing to tell." Daryl sighed quickly shutting down

"Maybe when our friendship blossoms.." Rick chuckled.

"Yeah. Doubt that. I's don't like talkimg.bout Judith and my past.."

"Okay. I'm not pressuring ya. See ya at DQ?" 

"Sure" Daryl smiled as he helped Judith into the truck.

Carl quickly followed as they both started the vehicles and then Rick followed Daryl out of the ball park.


End file.
